Ability Set List
Ability Set refers to a list of abilities used in the Tabletop design using homebrew rulings for the FATE tabletop system. Overview Characters are limited to five ability points with the exception of humans who start with six and aethra who start with four, though the aethra by design get one permanent 2 cost ability. This means they have flexibility with four points however the other two can never be changed (Unless for some reason a ruling permits it). One Cost A list of one point cost abilities. *'Attunement': Allows for faster gain of weekly bonuses. This applies to learning new Elements only. A 25% increase. *'Natural Wit': Allows for faster gain of weekly bonuses. This applies to Mind skills and Social skills only. A 10% increase. *'On-Your-Feet': You respond quicker in sudden situations. +1 to your Reflex roll at the start of combat. *'Quick-Learner': Allows for faster gain of weekly bonuses. This applies to Combat skills and Creativity 'skills only. A 10% increase. *'Staying Power: Significantly reduces weekly atrophy of skills. Two Cost A list of two point cost abilities. *'Anything Is Good': In your hands even the most mundane of objects can be a weapon. Any object can be used with your Weapon Fighting. *'Detrimental Tradeoff': Give yourself a -1 to a skill in exchange for a +1 in another skill. You cannot currently have bonuses allocated in either skill. *'Fast Hands': If using a weapon that requires preparation, you may perform that as a free action instead of a full round. *'Try Again': When disarming a trap, you may reroll one die. *'Zero Point': Once per day, you may grant one skill you have a +0 in a bonus of +2 in its roll. You must determine this before rolling. Three Cost A list of three point cost abilities. *'AUG Weapon Mastery': When wielding an AUG weapon, you may add an Element bonus to your Weapon Fighting. Once per combat.'' Prereq: Must be wielding AUG class weapon and perform an attack with an Element. Does not work against Orichalcum.'' *'AUG Armor Mastery': When wearing AUG armor, you may add your Element bonus to your Blocking. Once per combat. ''Prereq: Must be wearing AUG class armor and perform a block with an Element. Does not work against Orichalcum.'' *'Counter Counter': If an opponent succeeds on a counter, you may attempt to counter that. Once per combat. ''Prereq: At least a +1 in Grappling.'' *'Martial Prowess': Receive a +2 to Physical Combat and a +2 to Physical Blocking when wielding an Orichalcum weapon or wearing Orichalcum armor respectively. ''Prereq: At least a +3 to Physical Combat, +3 to Physical Block, +2 to Science Knowledge. Can have no higher than a +1 in Elemental Blocking, +1 in Elemental Combat, or a +1 in Elemental Usage.'' Must be wearing Orichalcum armor or weaponry to gain bonus. *'Smithing': Provides a 100% success chance in crafting during weekly interludes. ''Prereq: At least a +2 to Physical Crafting, a +2 to Science Knowledge, and a +2 to Technology Knowledge.'' Four Cost A list of four point cost abilities. *'Brawler': Get a +3 to Physical Fighting and a +3 to Grappling. Receive a -2 to Elemental Usage and -2 to Technology Usage. On successful Grapple attempt, you are allowed a Physical Combat attempt against the target. ''Prereq: At least a +1 in Physical Fighting and +1 in Grappling. '' *'Elemental Savant': Gain a secondary Element without needing to train. It receives the flat bonuses as any Element would. ''Prereq: At least a +3 in Elemental Knowledge. A character with this can never have higher than a +2 in Technology Crafting or a +2 in Technology Usage.'' If something would provide a larger bonus, it is reduced to +2. '' *'High Tech': Get a +1 to Technology Knowledge, +1 to Technology Crafting, and +1 to Technology Usage. Receive a -1 to Physique. 'Prereq':' '''At least a +3 in Technology Knowledge. A character with this can never have higher than a +2 in '''Combat '''skills. If something would provide a larger bonus, it is reduced to +2. *'Socialite': Use Psychology in replacement of any Social skill. ''Prereq: +4 to Psychology, +3 to Support, +2 to Intelligence, and +2 to Rapport. '' Five Cost A list of five point cost abilities. *'Diplomat': At the start of combat, a Diplomat attempt can be made. If successful, combat is ended and instead returned to a state of peace, allowing for things to be settled. If this fails, then the party with the Diplomat is given surprise conditions at the start of combat, allowing for a full round of attacks before beginning normal combat. Once per day. ''Prereq: At least a +3 to Bargaining, +2 to Psychology, and +2 to Empathy. A player must have a +0 or lower in Intimidate and must be unarmed (Or appear unarmed) to make the attempt. '' *'Multi-Melee': Use your Ambidextrous skill in replacement of Weapon Fighting and/or Physical Blocking, but only when wielding two weapons. You can make two attempts at attacking a single target or one attempt at two individual targets provided they are adjacent (Usable once per combat, though the Ambidextrous passive is always active). ''Prereq: Must have a +3 or higher in Ambidextrous, +2 in Weapon Fighting, and +2 in Physical Blocking. Must be wielding two weapons or this Ability Set is deactivated. '' *'Onslaught': Immediately makes your Elemental Combat a +5, regardless of what it was before and it can never go higher or lower. Receive a -1 to Technology Crafting, -1 to Technology Knowledge, and -1 to Technology Usage. ''Prereq: At least a +3 in Elemental Knowledge and a +2 in Adaptation. Cannot be taken by a Kussinik character. '' *'Technomancer': Allows the use of Technology Usage in replacement of Weapon Fighting or Firearms attempts. ''Prereq: Must have a +2 in Firearms, +2 in Weapon Fighting, and a +3 in Technology Knowledge. Restricted to technology based items. Extra: Can replace Blocking if the user also has a +2 to Blocking.'' Special Cost A list of abilities that have special restrictions surrounding them. *'Ascended': Ignore True Form requirements and restrictions. ''Prereq: Only usable by Pure Aethra that have achieved a +10 in their birth Element.'' *'Full-Power': Double the full amount of a roll in combat and then immediately skip the next round of combat. Once per day. ''Prereq: Only usable by Sasha in Aethra Form.'' *'Science!': If a Creature Knowledge, Elemental Knowledge, Medical Knowledge, Science Knowledge, or Technology Knowledge attempt is failed, roll once more with a +3 bonus. Once per day and only out of combat. ''Prereq: Only usable by Azrael.'' *'Short Fuse': As HP and WP get lower, increase the bonus to all combat rolls by 1 for each missing HP or WP. ''Prereq: Only usable by Hector.'' *'Translucent': Allows for one defensive action to be rerolled per combat. ''Prereq: Only usable by Laruiz. '' *'Unstoppable': If damage would bring one to 0 or lower HP and/or WP then instead set HP and/or WP to 1 and only once per combat. '''Prereq: '''Only usable by BE Core #010.